


alice.

by youriko



Category: Alice Isn't Dead (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, i just want my anxiety ridden lesbian trucker to be ok but here we are, im sad, set at the end of part 2, yknow. That Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: if alice was a little too late; or if she hadn't come at all.





	alice.

**Author's Note:**

> i finished part 2 like 20 minutes ago and im fucking dying wow
> 
> my twitter is @ellamalikovas if u wanna see the full extent of my pain but to summarize: I LOVE KEISHA AND ALICE AND THEYR EIN LOVE

oh, alice.

sweet alice, brown eyed alice, alice who said “i love you” absentmindedly but didn’t care to correct herself. my alice.

did you do this to me?

i can feel her- her teeth, they’re in my stomach, or my liver, i can’t really tell at the moment, forgive me. a bit distracted. a bit dying. if i wasn’t dying, could i tell?

if.

if i hadn’t met you, if i hadn’t gone after you, if i had paid heed to your billboards (were they part of the plan too?) and just gone home, would i be here? i don’t know, really, but it all feels a little like fate.

i’m screaming, but no one’s around to hear except this thistle man; woman; whatever it is, and i don’t want her to hear because she probably relishes it, the taste of pain, the taste of my pain.

wonder if you wanted me dead from the moment you saw me, alice.

wonder if you’re watching me from that camera up there, alice.

if. wonder. very similar words.

i love you too, alice.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
